


你X郎兴

by Dempster



Series: all尹 [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 红色青橄榄
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	你X郎兴

那天是你第一次见郎老师。  
棕红色的风衣下是黑色的衬衫，将那本就雪白的皮肤衬的更加白皙，黑色的裤子包裹着修长的双腿。头发往后梳起，显得成熟老练。上下张合而触碰的薄唇露出口中的白牙，声带振动发出令人愉悦的声音。  
如果未曾见过他放浪的样子，或许你会相信他只是个普通的英语老师。

你有些性冷淡，在男生们情窦初开的时候，你似乎对身边的那些女生没有半分兴趣。可你也需要正常的生理需求，和同龄的男孩子一样，你在网上找了很小黄片。那些三级片的女演员在男演员身下发出魅惑的呻吟声时，你却盯着在女优身上耕耘的男人射了出来。  
你喜欢男人，可你从来不敢说，因为在别人眼里同性恋更像是变态的代名词。某天你无意间点开了一个连接，屏幕上出现了一个穿着黑色西装的男人。  
你看着那张脸，便被吸引了，你静静的看着接下来会发生什么。  
那个人躺在床上，解开西服外套的扣子，隔着白色的衬衫揉捏着自己胸部，隔着屏幕，你似乎都能看见那似女人般高挺的乳尖挺立着，隔着衬衫都能看到那明显的凸起。他解开自己的皮带，从底裤里掏出自己的分身，用双手抚慰着自己的分身。你似乎觉得自己的阳具也在男人的手掌中被揉弄，你也掏出自己的阳具撸动着。  
那人在自己手中泄了出来，手上沾满了自己的精液。他踢掉自己的裤子张开双腿，镜头对准了他张开的双腿。你清晰的看到，刚刚发泄过的分身下，两个囊袋垂在两侧，本应覆盖着浓密毛发的皮肤，却直接暴露在镜头下，似乎为了让人更清晰的看清这神秘的禁地。修长的手指按压着自己的会阴处，乳白色的精液顺着会阴流到下方的穴口处。  
穴口透出被使用过的红色，借着精液的润滑，一根手指便轻易的捅入，修长的手指熟练的在小穴里扩张着，屏幕里传来低低的呻吟声。  
镜头转向了那人的脸，头发垂在脸侧遮住眯着的眼睛，睫毛正微微的颤抖，眉间拧成了川字，浓密的眉毛被修成好看的形状。鼻梁高挺，上唇的唇珠凸起，那般诱人，牙齿咬着下唇，从齿间泄出那诱人的呻吟。  
不知什么时候，下面的小穴已经吞下了三根手指，从指缝里看的见深红色的魅肉，吞吐着手指时，穴口外翻带出嫩肉。你恨不得拿开他的手，将自己的阳具捅入那张合的小嘴，操死这个对着镜头自泄的男人。  
仅仅靠着自己手指，他便没有凭借的颤抖着分身高潮了。后穴还死死的咬着他自己的手指，可臀部下的床单已经被淫液打湿了一大片，就连手掌也被打湿了。一双不属于他的手掐着他的大腿将阴茎插入了小穴，大力的操干起来。  
你幻想着插进去的是你自己的阳具，在紧致而湿热的甬道里活动，把他插的浪叫不已。你在自己的手中高潮了，而那个人也被操的已经吐不出任何东西，脸上被别人射满了白色的浊液，挂在眉梢眼角，色情无比。  
你像着迷了一般，搜集了那个人所有的视频。看着那人在不同男人身下承欢，你很不能亲自上阵，在他身上留下你的痕迹，独占这个放浪的人。  
今天，你看到讲台上的那个人，像极了视频中的那个人。完全相同的眉宇，一模一样的唇形。  
他叫郎兴，是海外归国的英语老师，有着很多新奇的想法，教学也和其他老师不一样。在他的带领下，这个班级从吊车尾变成了中等。而你，再也按捺不住自己的内心。  
晚自习放学后，你拿着自己刚刚及格的英语试卷敲开了办公室的门。  
如你所愿，办公室里只有郎老师一个人。  
你在进办公室后，悄悄的反锁了办公室的门，今天晚自习是郎老师值班，其他老师早就离开了。  
郎老师叫着你的名字，拉过一把凳子让你坐在他身边，认真的帮你分析试卷上出现的问题。可你一句话也听不下去，你只想把他按在办公桌上，狠狠操弄他，让他发不出浪叫以外其他的声音。  
“听懂了吗？”郎兴在你耳边问。  
你木讷的点点头，用手虚掩着自己校裤下的凸起。  
“那快点收拾东西回家吧。”  
“郎老师，我还有一个问题。”你给自己壮了个胆，终于问了出口。“郎老师这个人是你吗？”手机用静音播放着视频。  
视频里的人有着和郎兴一模一样的脸，正跪在男人的胯下帮男人吞吐着阳具，脸颊被撑的鼓鼓的，像极了一只仓鼠。可满含春水的眼睛，让人恨不得溺死在那水中。  
“不...不是...怎么...怎么可能呢...”郎兴不自然的红了脸，眼神躲闪着，结结巴巴的否认，没有丝毫的可信度。  
郎兴准备起身离开，却被你按回椅子上。  
“如果不是，为什么想逃走？空降来我们学校，也是郎老师用这副身子换来的吧。”  
“我没有！”郎兴极力否认着。  
可在你心里，他是一个会向男人张开腿求欢的骚货，无论他怎么解释，你都听不下去。  
最近这几天，郎兴总是穿着高领的衣服，你粗暴的扒掉他的衣服，才发现原因。脖子上留着环形的勒痕，白皙的胸膛上布满道道红痕，那是鞭挞后留下的痕迹，从胸膛绵延至小腹。两侧的乳头上贴着创口贴，银色的金属物从创口贴边缘露出。你撕下两张创口贴，乳头上的环状物吸引了你的注意力。轻轻拽动着乳环，郎兴发出了痛苦的声音。  
“老师，普通人会给自己打乳环吗？该不会老师每天看着自己的学生就能硬起来吧？”  
“不是。”郎兴捂着嘴，不让自己发出多余的声音。  
“老师的身体真是敏感了，这就硬了，你被多少人操过？下面不会都松了吧？除了拍片子，你是不是还出去卖过？”  
郎兴的分身在你的揉弄下已经很硬了，乳尖被扯的红肿，甚至有些往外渗血。在你粗暴的动作下，郎兴显得十分痛苦。可你丝毫没有注意到，扯下他的裤子，将他抱在办公桌上。郎兴看起来瘦，抱起来也没有几两肉。办公桌上的所有东西被你扫落在地上，粗暴的分开他的双腿。跟视频里一样，他的胯间没有一缕毛发，干干净净的，似乎是这几天刚刮过。  
你解开校服裤，掏出自己的阳具，硬生生的捅入那张还红肿着的小穴。郎兴抠着桌沿的手指已经发白，皱着眉努力适应着自己学生的侵犯。  
几天前郎兴刚刚拍完一部SM类型的片子，后穴被折磨的红肿不堪，这两天才刚刚消了肿。又要被迫接受侵犯，而且没有任何润滑。  
和你想象一样，郎老师的小穴里紧致而温暖，肠壁紧紧咬着你的阳具，主动扭着腰，将你的阳具吞向更深的地方。而你只是个没有任何性爱经验的处男，只会单调的做着活塞运动。为人师表的郎老师还要手把手的教自己的学生如何寻找自己的敏感点，什么时候该轻一点，什么时候该重一点，要怎么样干他的敏感点他才能只用后面高潮。  
你听着郎老师的话，疯狂的操干着他的身体，感受着他在高潮时痉挛的肠壁和颤抖的身体，听他的情迷时发出的浪叫。将精液灌入他身体时，他迷离的眼神。  
你爱他的身体，可不知道什么时候你爱上了这个人。可他却在某一天突然离开了，所有人都找不到他，他似乎就像一场梦，梦醒来，他也离开了。  
你能找到的和他最后的联系，便是躺在硬盘里，那个人最后一张片子。  
被捆住的双手高高举过头顶，在手腕处印出了红痕。被汗湿的头发沾在额前，迷乱了眼神。残破的衣服下是被鞭打过的身体，洁白的胸膛上布满鞭痕。双腿半跪在地上磨破了膝盖，大腿紧绷着，雪白的大腿上鲜红的鞭痕被衬衫下摆虚掩着，性器被束缚着无法释放。紧闭着从眼角流下的不知是汗水还是泪水，打湿了睫毛。头发上似乎还沾着白色的不明液体......


End file.
